The Ice
by DanieRaven
Summary: -¡Ayuda!- seguía gritando con las últimas de fuerzas que me quedaba, aun no entendía muy bien porque, sabía que nadie vendría, me encontraba sola-Por favor ayuda ADVERTENCIA: Es tragedia, esta en categoria M, dado que contiene escenas muy fuertes Hasta pronto


**The Ice**

Cap. Único

Hola chico(a) s este es mi segundo One- shot que me vino de la nada, si de repente ven que falta una letra culpen a mi teclado, sin más, se los dejo

ADVERTENCIA: Tragedia

* * *

-¡Ayuda!- seguía gritando con las últimas de fuerzas que me quedaba, aun no entendía muy bien porque, sabía que nadie vendría, me encontraba sola-Por favor ayuda

Eso fue todo, mi cuerpo no respondía, solo podía quedarme allí tirada en el suelo de la habitación en la que me habían encerrado, no estaba segura si era una celda, una habitación más del castillo, o la propia, ni siquiera era consiente si estaba atada o no.

Ya nada valía, no tenía fuerza para generar hielo, ni siquiera para rogar por mi vida, no había nada que pudiera hacer, todo había terminado hace unas noches cuando atacaron el castillo, alguien dentro nos traiciono y permitió que un ejército entrara en la noche, mientras todos dormíamos.

A decir verdad no recuerdo mucho, ya que mi objetivo era proteger a mi hermana que estaba esperando a su primer bebe, entre la conmoción, pude ver como varios de los soldados daban batalla, trate de ayudarlos invocando hielo, pero al llegar a donde debería estar mi hermana, mi mundo se vino abajo.

A unos pasos se encontraba el cuerpo de mi cuñado, distinguí varios amarres, y demasiada sangre, supe de inmediato que había fallecido, volví a recorrer la habitación y vi el cuerpo de mi hermana demasiado maltratado, su ropa estaba hecha tirones, estaba llena de puñetazos centrados en su vientre de escasos 4 meses, mi mente no permitió aceptarlo en ese momento, ni siquiera ahora, mi familia había muerto, se habían aprovechado de mi hermana.

Recuerdo hielo saliendo de mí, no supe ayude o solo empeore las cosas, entre varios soldados lograron someterme, Arendelle había caído.

En un principio empecé a amenazar, suplicar, gritar, lo que sea que se me ocurriese, había aceptado mi derrota, lo que quería era dar sepultura a mi hermana, su esposo y al sobrino que no alcance a conocer, ni siquiera sabía quién había planeado todo esto, ¿quién había sido tan bajo para ordenar tal atrocidad? ¿No hubiera bastado con atacarme a mí? ¿Por qué tenían que hacerle eso a lo que quedaba de mi familia?

-¡Arriba!

Uno de los guardias, me dio un tirón para ponerme de pie, logro lastimarme el brazo, talvez el momento de mi muerte no estaría tan lejano, casi me arrastro hasta la plaza pública, estaba todo dispuesto para una ejecución.

-¡Arendelle!- comenzó una voz que yo conocía, pero no lograba recordar de donde- Les presento a su reina, la última de la familia real- logre distinguir una silueta alta, un tanto delgada, pero el guardia que me mantenía llevado bloqueaba mi visión- El reinado de la llamada "Reina de hielo" termina hoy, con su muerte me proclamo su rey

Vi cómo se acercaba a mí y pude ver finalmente de quien se trataba, efectivamente yo le conocía, era Jack Frost príncipe de las Tierras de Este, hace tiempo firmamos un tratado de comercio, sin embargo él quería comprometerse conmigo y unir ambos reinos, a pesar de que me agradaba no lo consideraba prudente dado que no nos conocíamos lo suficiente, además de que era bastante impulsivo, no le había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-Reina Elsa- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura, dado que yo me mantenía de rodillas- Si tan solo te hubieras casado, todo esto se hubiera evitado

-¿Por qué a Anna?- era lo único que podía mencionar, no le daría la satisfacción de rogar, pero quería saber porque fue contra ellos- ¿Por qué te atreviste a tocarla? Si con ejecutarme a mí bastaba

-Bueno…- dijo mientras hacia una seña de acercarse alguien, a quien no voltee a ver hasta que estuvo frente a mí- Supongo que conoces al príncipe Hans- continuo como si fuera lo más normal- Ninguno de los tuyos se vendería, pero el príncipe exploro un poco más que yo el castillo cuando estuvo aquí- su tono era como si estuviera contando una salida al parque- Su precio era simple, que le dejara jugar con la princesa y ya sabes el resto

Se irguió, mientras el pelirrojo le tendía una espada, grito a todo pulmón "Larga vida a Arendelle", alcance a ver fue esa fría mirada, que no dejaba espacio pera ninguna emoción más el egoísmo, y hielo expandirse a pesar de ser verano, el invierno me reclamaba, y cuando al fin el filo de la espada me alcanzo, el hielo de esos ojos se apagó, el invierno había reclamado a Arendelle, con la muerte de su reina.

…

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Anna, la violaron y después la mataron

A Kristoff lo sometieron para que viera lo que le pasaba a Anna, después lo mataron.

Cuando van a matar a Elsa, sus poderes se salen de control, por eso ve que se extiende la nieve, cuando le cortan la cabeza (por si no quedo claro, le cortan la cabeza) sus poderes se descontrolan, y congelan todo, por lo que las personas que más cerca que estaban de ella fueron congelados (Si no es que todo el Reino)

Espero que no me maten por hacer que Jack fuera el malo, cuidensen, y nos leemos luego


End file.
